Incorporated Republic of Tonkin
Nomenclature Formal Name: Incorporated Republic of Tonkin Common Names: Republic of Tonkin Short Form: Tonkin Demographics and Economy Economy: $5T GDP (at game start; the IRT has achieved greater economic growth than most countries) Population: 117.7M Per-capita GDP: $42.5K Area: 800,000 km² Official Languages: Tonkinese, English. Literacy rate approaches 100%, the vast majority of the population are bilingual. A hybrid pidgin language usually called "Tonklish" or "Tonglish" is commonly spoken. Major Religions: Buddhism 62%, Catholicism 28% Education: Multiple-tier primary and secondary education system. Competent government education system primarily intended to produce skilled workers; corporate-sponsored education system typically of higher caliber but requires employment in sponsoring corporation (either by guardians, or for contracted term post-graduation). Religious organizations and charter schools have government-oversight. The university system is world class and primarily concentrated on producing business, scientific, mathematics and engineering training. Fields considered less profitable (including the fine arts and the liberal arts) have significantly reduced funding in the university sector and result in the majority of aspiring artists to seek education abroad. Multiple-tiered university system provides options for all though a government-run entrance examination system. Healthcare: Essentially like Singapore's with addition for-fee private clinics abounding and preferred by the upper and upper-middle class who have corporate insurance policies or simply can afford them. Economy: Neoliberal: the IRT is perhaps the greatest free-market system in the entire world. Salient features include high-technology exports, major arms exports to any and all sellers, major finance industries, large multinational corporations taking advantage of local tax laws, etc. Transportation: Significant corporate-government investment into high-speed and cargo rail have provided an efficient distribution network. Major interprovincial road network exists with secondary Air Force dispersal field capability; however, major surface traffic problems exist in several major cities, especially Saigon and Hue. Extensively well-developed air traffic and air cargo facilities. Extensive seaport facilities for international trade. Telecommunications: Major high-speed internet backbones; the IRT is uniquely suited as a bridge between major continents. Extensive wireless and wireline networks in place. Significant number of radio and television stations. Energy: Wide scale nuclear power generation accounting for 65% of all electricity generation in the nation. Significant nuclear reprocessing. Hydroelectric (15%) and natural gas provide additional power generation. Major renewable energy initiatives in place primarily to develop export-oriented technology (primarily wind and solar). Geothermal energy provides a small amount of power in some select areas; coal power has been rapidly phased out where possible. Major research into superconductive systems in progress to reduce grid losses. Policing: Major surveillance systems now being installed in public areas. Significant research into automated surveillance systems in progress. Mandated national identification card for all person over the age of 13. Corporal punishment is still allowed; the state of Tonkinese jails have been criticized by human rights organizations. Politics The IRT is an unusual state with few analogues elsewhere in the world (San Dorado being the obvious exception). It is modeled after corporate governance and seeks professional administration unencumbered by the transient whims of the mob. However, shareholders retain significant power in government. Most citizens of the IRT hold at least one voting share (nonvoting stock also exists with certain other economic benefits); corporations also hold shares. The IRT is an authoritarian state in many respects. There are significant personal freedoms in general but considerable restrictions in detail. With the reduced cost of technology, the surveillance state is becoming a reality along with continuous tracking of vehicles and perhaps, in the future, the average citizen. Foreign Affairs With the exception of the strategically-placed island kingdom of Svalbardia, the IRT remains neutral in most affairs, content to sell to anyone and everyone. There is considerable tension with the three large MESS neighbors to the north, if with improving relations with Tian Xia. Administration of the Canal Zone with Wilkonia remains a particularly sore point. The Republic of Rangatara and the Kingdom of Svalbardia are de-facto puppet states. Each state has de jure domestic independence; only Svalbardia enjoys de facto internal autonomy. Recently the Sultanate of Klavostan has ceded civilian political and economic control to the IRT. Space The IRT operates a well-funded space agency not beholden to any other agency. Two manned space launch systems presently exist: the Lifting-body Earth-Reentry Transport (LERT) and Gemini II (Big Gemini, Big G). The former is a heavy reusable space vehicle capable of launching, recovering and repairing satellites in orbit as well as providing a base for space station construction. The latter is intended to provide emergency rescue capability and inexpensive station resupply and personnel transfer. Both systems are reusable. While Tonkinese liquid rocket technology lags behind advanced MESS and CATO designs, its solid fuel rocketry is in advance over the rest of the world. The LERT may be launched via either a winged flyback liquid booster or a quartet of solid-fueled rockets. Gemini also launches via recoverable solid rocket or expendable liquid. Several Manned Orbital Development System (MODS) stations are presently in orbit with regularly rotating crews via Gemini I. Military The IRT's armed forces are optimized around the strategic nuclear attack and defense role. Presently, the IRT maintains the heaviest air-defenses in the world, intended to defend against a combined MESS attack. Serious civil defense efforts are also spent. Space Force The RTSF is scheduled to stand up one squadron of ten LERT orbiters and a presently unknown number of Gemini II capsules. Navy 13 CVBBG (CV+CG+2×DDG+2×SSN+AOE), planned expansion to 15 7 CVLBG (CVL+DDG+2×FFG+SSN+AOE), planned expansion to 9 7 DESRON (DDG+2×FFG), planned expansion to 9 6 ARG (LHD+2×LPD+CG+2×DDG+SSN+AOE) 26 URG (AKE+AO+2×FFG), planned expansion to 30 (some number) SSN + tenders and such CVBAW: 56 Super Hornet, 4×KS-3B (Tanker), 8×S-3B (ASW/Tanker), 2×ES-3B (ESM), 4×ES-6B (ECM), 4×ES-3D (AEW), 2×C-2, 4×MH-60R (LAMPS), 2×MH-60S (Util/SAR) CVLAW: 8 Hornet, 8 Sea Gripen, 4×S-3B, 2×ES-3 AEW, 6×MH-60R The Royal Svalbardian Navy is generally considered part of the RTN. The RTN presently is transitioning to nuclear naval propulsion for its CVB and CGs. Air Force 350 F-125 Rapier Project 7.01 heavy interceptor 400 Super Hornet 250 B-1E Lancer 200 KC-135 Tanker 60 EC-135 AEW 20 RC-135 ESM 80×Basic Trainers 20×C-5 Heavy Transport 60×C-130-30 Tactical Transport 150×P-3 Maritime patrol Army 1 Heavy Corp, transitioned to a nuclear-heavy force with significantly lower manpower Marines 6 Regiments, organic helicopter+STOVL Air Defense 250 Heavy ABM Silo (GBI+MKV) 75 Area Defense SAM batteries 75 Inner Layer SAM batteries 75 SHORAD batteries Category:Nations Category:Player-Character Nations Category:American Continent Nations